a) Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses an earphone with microphone, especially to an adjustable ear-hook earphone with microphone.
b) Description of the Prior Art
An earphone with microphone combines both the function of the earphone with the microphone. The conventional earphones with microphone is classified into headworn type, in-ear type and ear-hook type. The headworn microphone is a headset earphone with a microphone extending from one side of the enclosure thereof. Although the placement of the microphone is adjustable and the earflaps are not so easy to fall off, such type is just suitable for static users. The headset is held on users' head only by the earphones on two ends of the frame without any other parts for securing. Moreover, the earphone is easy to come off while the users are jumping or jerking their heads. Thus it is not fit for those in movement or with hats on their heads.
The in-earphone for special agents is composed by an earphone inside the ear canal, a signal wire around users' neck, and a microphone clipped on the neck or shirtband. Due to the scattered parts, the device is difficult to use and store. Not only the earphone is easy to fall off but also the wire is easy to be broken. The position of the microphone is inconvenient to fix. Therefore, the device is unfitting for those who desire freedom of movement such as policemen and soldiers.
As to the ear-hook microphone, the microphone is over-the-ear and is attached on users' ear by an auriform hook for communication. Compared with other types of earphones, such type microphone provides much firmly attachment. However, the shape of the ear-hook can't be adjusted for best fit and required comfort on users' ear.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an earphone with a microphone that is simple, easy for assembling and attaching, convenient to be adjusted and won't come off easily.